Heart Attack
by myunggish
Summary: Lima pria, satu wanita memperjuangkan cintanya dengan cara masing masing. Akankah mereka menemukan cinta yang mereka cari ? Ataukah mereka akan terjebak dalam cinta yang lain yang bahkan tidak mereka inginkan ? Shounen-ai dan straight sekaligus couple cast akan dipublish di chapter depan DBSK, SNSD, EXO fanfic RCL ? thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title : Heart Attack

Cast : TVXQ, SNSD, EXO member (find it in the next chapter ^^)

Genre : Shounen-Ai, Straight

Rate : PG13

Disclaimer : They aren't mine, they are themself's

* * *

_Bersamamu adalah saat yang paling kutunggu setiap harinya_

_Tertawa, menangis, tersenyum, itulah yang telah kita lalui_

_Konyol, namun itu nyata_

_Hati ini mengharapkanmu, namun raga ini terus menolakmu_

_Maaf, maaf aku sungguh tak dapat menata hatiku dihadapanmu..._

"Kau tau besok hari apa ?"tanyaku padanya yang sedang asyik memainkan game online di smartphone miliknya. Aku benci sungguh ketika ia mengabaikanku seperti ini. Konyol hei, bahkan ia bukan siapa-siapamu, bahkan ketika ia berulang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku.

"Hmm..."ia terus mengabaikanku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya permainan itu habis dan berakhir dengan nilai tertinggi untuknya. "Aish, hanya segini ?"decaknya.

Aku-pun ikut berdecak. "Bahkan kau sudah mengalahkan score tertinggi milikku."

"Tentu saja heum."ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku, akhirnya, pikirku. "Jadi besok kau ingin kemana ?"

"Kau melupakannya kan heum."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tau lusa ulang tahun aboji, dan aku tau dengan pasti kau akan menculikku untuk membeli hadiah untuknya, heum ?'

"Babo, bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Lantas ?" ia kembali memainkan smartphonenya.

"Kau lupa hari ulang tahun temanmu sendiri heum ?"

Ia menghentikan kegiatanya kemudian menatapku, lagi. "Aish kenapa kau baru memberitahukannya kepadaku !"

* * *

_Bila suatu saat nanti aku dilahirkan lagi, aku bahkan yakin akan tetap mencintaimu_

"Untuk apa kau kemari ?"tanyanya, suaranya sedingin salju, tatapannya setajam batu karang. Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya kembali, _but i can't help it, this heart miss her like crazy_.

"Menemuimu, untuk apa lagi ? Tidakkah kau merindukanku ?"tanyaku dengan tatapan nanar.

"Tak cukupkah kau menyakitiku ? Kepergianmu sudah mengoyak setengah hatiku, aku tak ingin kedatanganmu mengoyak setengah hatiku yang lain."ia membuang mukanya dariku.

_Sakit, namun luka ini adalah ciptaanku sendiri_

_Luka ini bahkan tak kunjung sembuh setelah aku bertemu denganmu_

_Luka ini, rindu ini ..._

"Maafkan aku."ucapku seperti menelan pil pahit.

Ia tak juga menatapku lagi. "Kau hanya perlu keluar dari sini. Tolong, jangan hancurkan hari ulang tahunku dengan kedatanganmu."

Aku tak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun, aku hanya membungkam bibirku, lalu pergi menjauhinya, maaf. Namun dalam hatiku, aku berjanji akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan kata maaf darinya.

* * *

_Pernahkah kalian mencintai seseorang lebih dari diri kalian sendiri ?_

_Aku, dengannya..._

_Mencintainya tidak memerlukan alasan_

_Dan melindunginya, tidak memerlukan balasan_

"Hey."sapaku ketika kulihat ia sedang memakan bekalnya. Suatu kebiasaan adalah ia selalu membawa bekalnya dan memakannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya di tempat ini.

Ia tersenyum dengan bodohnya dan entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu, senyuman dari orang yang kucintai. "Sudah makan ?"tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku masih kenyang. Kau saja habiskan makanmu."

"Heum, sebentar lagi juga habis."ia kemudian menunjukkan kotak makannya yang lebih dari setengah isinya telah berpindah ke perutnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, jangan sampai sakit lagi."tandasku.

Ia kembali menikmati bekalnya dan setelah habis, ia masukkan kotak makannya ke dalam tas ransel coklat miliknya.

"Kau habis ini kemana ?"tanyanya yang hanya kubalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Mau menemaniku ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ke ?"

"Mencari hadiah untuk noona."kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telingaku, seraya berbisik,"dan kencan singkat denganmu."

* * *

Hey semua , saya newbie di sini ~ kenalin dulu nama saya Gii ^^

Castnya masih ambigu yah , pokoknya itu di atas ada dua couple non straight aka mbelok aka gay dan satu couple straight ~ hehehe ~ bisa nebak siapa ?

Yang couple non straight pokoknya dari dbsk satu dan dari exo satu ~ yang straight ? jelas dari snsd ceweknya ^^

Hehehehe ~

RCL ?

Kalo yg ngereview lebih dari 3 orang bakal dilanjutin besok chapter 1nya ^^

Thankseu dan salam kenal ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Jessica Jung POV

Coba kau katakan pada hal yang paling kau tunggu setiap harinya. Kalau aku, paling menunggu saat-saat bersama sahabatku. Ini lucu, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku bahkan tidak satu gedung kuliah, namun aku merasa merekalah yang benar-benar dapat menerima dan memahamiku apa adanya dibanding dengan para classmate dan majormate-ku.

Perkenalkan namaku Jessica Jung, panggil saja aku Sica. Usiaku kini 20 tahun, dan aku sedang mengenyam bangku kuliah di sini, kampus S. Ah, kalian menanyakan jurusan apa yang aku ambil? Baiklah, aku adalah mahasiswi fashion design di sini.

"Sica yah !" ok, aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan mendapati seorang pria dengan skinny blue jeans dan kemeja polkadot berwarna pastel sedang menghampiriku. Dia salah satu sahabatku.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit, Kim Jaejoong ssi." Ucapku dengan dingin. Hey, aku bukan marah dengannya kau tahu?

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya dan menatapku remeh. "Kelasku baru saja selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, nona Jung Sooyeon."

Aku menatapnya marah. Dia menyebutkan nama Koreaku dan dia tahu aku benci itu.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Jaejoong memeluk leherku dan membawa tubuhku keluar dari gedung kampusku sendiri.

"Oh candaan yang lucu sekali."ujarku sarkastik.

Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun setelahnya. Ia terus menyeretku dan membawaku ke parkiran, menuju mobil MPV berwarna biru muda miliknya. Aku segera mungkin memasuki kursi penumpang di samping kemudi setelah dia membuka kuncinya dengan tombol otomatis itu.

"Eh, Heechul kemana?" tanyaku setelah menyadari Heechul, yang juga sahabatku sekaligus teman sekelas Jaejoong tidak bersamanya.

Jaejoong memasang sabuk pengamannya, sembari menjawab, "Dia membawa motornya hari ini, jadi dia tidak mungkin ikut mobilku kan."

"Ah arra." kupakai pula sabuk pengamanku. Setelah itu kukeluarkan smartphoneku dari tas kuliahku. "Heechul ternyata bersama Yuri."gumamku.

"Ya, Yuri tidak berkendara hari ini."

"Yunho dan Seohyunnie bagaimana?"

"Mereka sudah dulu berangkat katanya. Kyuhyun juga, dia berangkat dari rumahnya. Entah Changmin, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana."

"Yea, hari ini rabu dan dia kuliah full hari ini."lanjutku. "Dia yang mengatakan itu sendiri."seraya menunjukkan smartphone putihku.

"Sungmin?"

Aku segera mencari nama Sungmin pada daftar chatku di Messenger yang biasa aku pakai, lalu mengetikkan beberapa kata untuknya. "Harusnya sih dia tak ada acara hari ini."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, saat ini mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. "Kau tahu, semalam Yunho tidak membalas messengerku lagi."

"Kali ini kenapa heum ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena dia bosan denganku ?"

"Baiklah, dia bosan denganmu dan sekarang dia malah mengajakmu keluar. Please, carilah alasan yang lebih logis, Kim Jaejoong."

"Ckk, dia hanya akan mengajakku karena dia mengajak kalian semua." Ia kembali mengemudikan MPVnya karena traffic light itu telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. "Lagipula dia mungkin sudah risih denganku. Mungkin ini waktunya aku menyerah."

"Kau berulang kali berkata akan menyerah dan buktinya hingga kini kau masih saja memperjuangkan cintamu kepadanya."cibirku. "Dan percayalah, segala hal yang kau perjuangkan akan indah pada waktunya."

"Kata-katamu seperti kau sudah berhasil saja dalam percintaanmu."

"YA!"aku menyubit lengan kangan Jaejoong. "Aku bukannya tidak berhasil, tapi memang aku belum menemukan cinta yang harus aku kejar, kau tahu itu? Sedangkan kau, Yunho, bahkan Kyungsoo adikku, kalian sudah menemukan cinta itu, dan kalian harus memperjuangkannya, mengerti?"

Author POV

Kyungsoo sedang menulis perkamennya saat tiba-tiba pensil yang ia gunakan patah. "Aish."desahnya kasar. "Lihat saja pasti nuna sedang membicarakan keburukanku. Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri."omelnya.

"Berhentilah mengomel dan kerjakan perkamenmu, hyung."

Kyungsoo mencibir lelaki di hadapannya itu. "Memangnya kau tak ada kelas heum? Tinggalkan saja aku kalau kau memang masih ada kelas." dia lalu mengganti isi pensil otomatisnya itu.

"Tidak, sungguh. Teman sekelasku juga entah kemana semua, jadi lebih baik aku menunggui hyung di sini daripada kembali ke asrama dan sendirian."

"Kau menungguiku mengerjakan perkamen apa tidak bosan, Jongin ah?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Sudah hyung cepat kerjakan saja, heum?"

"Ckk, arata. Dasar bawel."

Jessica POV

"Sica yahhhhhh !"teriak Yuri begitu aku dan Jaejoong memasuki restoran Jepang favorite kami. Yah kami, aku, Jaejoong, Yuri, Heechul, Yunho, Seohyunnie, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. Kami bersembilan merupakan sahabat yang tak dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun, termasuk dengan cinta. Kuberitahu kalian, beberapa dari kami bahkan terlibat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ada Jaejoong yang menyimpan cintanya untuk Yunho, lalu Heechul yang diam-diam mencintai Yunho. Namun begitu, mereka tidak bertengkar, mereka hanya bersaing secara sehat. Ah aku lupa, ada Kyuhyun juga yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada Changmin, meski hal itu hanya aku saja yang tahu.

"Macet sekali di jalan, kurasa aku lebih baik naik subway daripada harus berkendara."dumel Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kalian naek subway saja."tandas Heechul.

"Yea dan mobil Jaejoong kita tinggal di kampus hingga esok hari. Pintar sekali pemikiranmu, Kim Heechul."sahutku.

"Dan tidak ada hari tanpa pertengkaran bila kita bersama."sahut seseorang di belakangku. Oh ayolah aku tahu itu, tuan Jung Yunho.

"Hanya Sica dan Heechul yang begitu, aku sih enggak, sorry aja deh."tambah Yuri.

"Oh ada yang lupa beberapa bulan yang lalu ada yang puasa ngomong karena sedang bertengkar dengan temannya."sindirku yang dibalas tatapan nyalang oleh Yuri.

"Guys, cepatlah duduk dan memesan makanan kalian daripada kita ribut terus di sini."tegur Jaejoong. Kami-pun duduk melingkar di meja lesehan. Ok, bahkan untuk menentukan makanan yang kami pesan saja kami masih harus beradu mulut.

"Pastikan dulu Changmin akan kemari sebelum kau memesan makanan sebanyak itu, Kim Heechul ssi."kataku yang dibarengi dengan tatapan galak. "Dan jangan memesan banyak sashimi, Kim Jaejoong ssi, kita semua tahu Kyuhyun dan Yunho tidak menyukai itu."

"Dan kau, berhentilah mengomel, Jung Sooyeon ssi."balas Heechul. Ayolah, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, aku benci.

Kupukul kepala Heechul dengan buku menu yang masih ada di tanganku. Dia segera mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usapkan rambut blondenya. "Kurasa sudah ribuan kali aku mengingatkanmu agar tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu, idiot."

"Dan bisakah unnie dan oppa tidak bertengkar terus ?"tanya Seohyun dengan tatap memelas. Dasar adik kecil polos, kami seringkali memandang iba padanya yang harus berhadapan dengan kami yang sangat kekanakan ini.

"Dengarkan itu."tiba-tiba ada yang menoyor kepalaku dari belakang. Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia lalu duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"Aku sudah memesankan crispy cheesy roll untukmu."ujarku pada Kyuhyun yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kulihat Yuri tengah berbicara pada pramusaji yang melayani kami dan menyuruh pramusaji itu menyajikan beberapa menu yang telah kami pesan tadi, dan kembali lagi sesaat setelah Changmin datang. Si dewa makan itu, pasti akan memesan lebih banyak menu lagi saat dia tiba.

Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahku, tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Dia kemudian berbisik, "Changmin kemana memangnya?"

Kunaikkan kedua bahuku, tanda bahwa aku tidak mengetahui keberadaan si dewa makan itu. "Entahlah, dia bilang masih ada kelas, tapi kurasa dia kembali berbohong kali ini. Ya kau tahu sendiri Changmin seperti apa kan."

"Ya aku tahu."lalu Kyuhyun kembali bungkam.

Jaejoong POV

Ayolah jantung, normalkanlah detakmu ini. Aku benci dengan kecepatan detak jantungku sendiri ketika aku berada di sampingnya. Bagaimana bila ia mendengarkannya ? Hhh, dasar detak jantung bodoh.

"Maaf aku tak sempat membalas messengermu semalam." kutolehkan kepalaku padanya, pada lelaki yang kucintai selama beberapa tahun ini, bodoh, padahal ia jelas-jelas tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun padaku.

"Nde, aku tak apa."

"Aku mengerjakan jurnal kuliahku dan tanpa sadar aku melewatkan pesan darimu. Setelah akan kubalas, aku takut kau sudah tidur."

Aku tersenyum miris. "Tak apa, sungguh. Tak perlu menjelaskan sedetail itu, lagipula itu bukan pesan yang terlalu penting juga kok. Tenang saja."

Yunho POV

Kau tak tahu heum, aku menyusun kalimat itu hanya untuk membuat hatimu tak merasakan sakit lagi. Kumohon jangan pura-pura kuat Kim Jaejoong! Bodoh, sungguh bodoh.

"Sica dan Heechul tidak bisa ya memang jika tidak melewatkan hari mereka dengan pertengkaran bodoh itu."kataku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Kami sama-sama memandang Jessica dan Heechul yang sama-sama melayangkan pukulan dan perkataan tajam mereka satu sama lain.

Intim sekali skinship mereka, terkadang aku bahkan iri pada teman-temanku yang dapat sesuka hati melayangkan skinship mereka satu sama lain. Aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang memandang tinggi harga diri. Bahkan bersama sahabat sendiri, aku tak diperbolehkan terlalu intim seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya."kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Jaejoong selalu mengerti aku?

"Aniya, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya kok."kuhela nafasku berat. "Kau seorang cenayang, heum? Kenapa kau selalu tahu isi pikiranku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak, hanya saja aku terkadang bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang, yah kau tahu aku mempelajari itu di kuliahku."

"Aku lupa kau anak psikologi, Kim Jaejoong ssi."godaku.

"Babo."

Author POV

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mobil hitamnya dengan setumpukan buku tebal yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaannya. Harusnya ia masih bersama Jongin sekarang, apapila Jongin tidak meninggalkannya di ruang baca karena si bodoh itu mengambil flashdisk tugasnya di Sehun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas beratnya. Kesal, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jangan menekuk mukamu seperti itu dong."ujar seorang wanita berambut ikal kecoklatan yang merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo, Eunji namanya. Jung Eunji.

"Si bodoh itu melupakan data tugasnya di Sehun, bagaimana aku tidak kesal?"

Eunji membantu Kyungsoo dengan membawakan beberapa buku tebalnya. "Ya tadi aku melihat mereka di taman tengah."katanya yang dibalas dengan umpatan kecil Kyungsoo. "Mungkin tak lama lagi dia menyusulmu ke sini."tambahnya.

"Nuna!"teriak Jongin yang ternyata sudah berlari mengejar mereka, lalu segera ia merebut buku-buku Kyungsoo yang ada di tangan Eunji. "Sebaiknya nuna pulang saja dengan Inguk sunbae. Biarkan aku yang bersama Kyungsoo hyung.

Eunji mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal karena ia diusir oleh pria yang bahkan belum menjadi kekasih dari sahabatnya ini. "Baiklah, usir saja aku seenaknya. Aku duluan, Kyungsoo yah."ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria itu.

Kyungsoo menatap jengkel Jongin. "Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?"ucapnya, sewot.

Jongin menunjukkan senyum bodohnya. "Tentu saja untuk menemui hyung. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama sehabis ini?"

"Oh kupikir kau sedang sibuk dengan tugasmu yang terlupa itu, Kim Jongin."sindir Kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi, lalu diikuti oleh Jongin yang memasuki kursi penumpang. Ia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya sesaat setelah dia mengenakan sabuk pengamannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

"Heung?" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin, tanpa sadar telah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi Kyungsoo lalu membelainya, dan semakin turun ke arah leher, lalu tengkuk Kyungsoo. "Sekali saja aku berbuat bodoh hari ini. Esok dan lain kali, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini."

TBC

Huaaaaa thanks yang udah ngereview yah ~

Ayu : huaaaaa maaf ini bukan crackpair hikseu ~ tapi semoga kamu masih mau baca

Epil : Thankseu epil mau baca dan reviewwwww ~

Kaisoobaby : huaaaa makasih komen dan masukannya ~

ayo ayo yg laen RCR juga dong xixixixixi ~ :3


End file.
